


𝐎𝐑𝐏𝐇𝐈𝐂.

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Also ghosts and shit, F/F, I don't know how else to tag this, It has about everything in it, Its a whammy folks, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Sex sweet and sad all rolled into one, Supernatural creature time be like, a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: Orphic ;[ˈôrfik ](Adj.) Mysterious and entrancing; beyond ordinary understanding.——————————————Yuu Huang lived a simple life. He took care of his grandfather's tea shop, lived in the house a few blocks away, and would visit his cousin on the weekends. Simple and easy. Though, there was always something strange lingering.Yuu was aware of the world of ghosts, demons, and Gods. But he never thought too much about it. They would come and go, pass him by, showing no interest. He returned the favor. And that was how his days went. Nothing out of place.At least, until he found the journals.Everything changes when he finds his father's journals within his grandfather's attic. As there's a lot more to his life than he realizes. And it doesn't help any that he accidentally summoned an archdemon by using them.  Now everything he's ever knew is thrown out the window, and he's set on a chase with the very being he summoned in an attempt to expose the truth. Not only of what's happening, but of himself.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. 01.

**Author's Note:**

> SHITSHOW HERE WE GO

_" Can you really see them too? "_

_Yuu asked gently, peering towards the older male. The two were sat on the porch of his grandfather's house, a popsicle in the child's hands. The question had been related to a conversation that had taken place some time earlier, one that related to the many ghosts that surrounded the two._

_" Yeah, I can, "_

_His grandfather hummed gently in reply, reaching out to poke one of the dark orbs that floated around. The creature's eyes flickered open, a bright white peering towards the old man. Yuu looked up to the spirit, who was now clinging to his grandfather's finger. Yuu had always thought he was the only one who could see them, but now that he knew another person could, it made him feel better. A lot better._

_He wasn't alone anymore,_

_" Yuu. I want you to remember something. "_

_" What is it? "_

_His grandfather turned to face him, the ghost floating away from his finger as he moved his hand. A hand ruffled the dark teal hair that framed the child's face, before a soft sigh followed,_

_" Be careful. There are many others like us, but you can't believe that they'll all be nice. And there will always be someone who wants to hurt you for this. "_

_Hurt him? Yuu found it strange that people would want to hurt him, especially for this! But then again...Those kids at school were never really nice when he talked about that girl who wandered the halls_ — _no else ever seemed to see her either, so it made talking about her expressively harder these days._

_He gave a small nod to those words, giving a small smile in return,_

_" I'll be safe then, grandpa! "_

* * *

Yuu hated the mornings. He hated the drowsy feeling that clung to his bones when he dragged himself out of bed, and the way that his body would feel like it weighed several tons as he tried to wake himself up. At least he managed to shake it off afterwards, with a good coffee or two, and something to eat.

And he guessed that the pretty, morning skies were a plus too.

The male sighed lightly as he stepped into the shop—it was a small tea shop he had taken over after his grandfather passed away—his keys jangling as he shoved them back into his pocket. As usual, he was the first one here, though he knew that the others would be quick to follow.

Of course, not many people worked, or visited, here. It was a small shop, tucked away near the edge of town. It made for a nice rest stop if anyone had decided to leave or visit. Though, they did have their few, faithful customers. An older woman by the name of Sara Lewis, and a young manager of a string of stores—he was pretty sure his name was Daisuke Fuyuyama. 

Well, those two, and Hana. But she was a very different sort of customer. 

Hana was a ghost. One that hung around the shop for some reason, one that she never seemed keen on sharing. So, Yuu never pushed her for answers. After all, respecting the dead was rather important, even if you could see their ghosts. 

" Yuu! You're a bit early! "

A familiar voice chirped happily, Yuu tilting his head as he felt the ghost ram into his side with a hug. He stumbled slightly at the sudden push, letting out something close to a yelp. To anyone else, it would've seemed that he had simply tripped over something, and was attempting to catch himself. In reality, he was attempting to squirm from the female, a huff leaving his lips,

" We talked about doing that! Don't! "

Sighing, the male moved to steady himself. His hand was clinging onto the edge of one of the tables, Hana shuffling(she had recently mastered the ability to fully materialize to auras, and ever since then he's been tackled with hugs)back with an apologetic smile. 

" Sorry.. "

Yuu sighed as he dusted off his shirt, his head raising as he heard another car pulling up. There was his cousin. Mainly, what family members lived in this town worked here with him, though it wasn't too many. That was perfectly fine, given that it was rare for them to be extremely busy. Hana's head turned as well, and the expression that crossed her face was nothing less of pure joy.

" Oh! She's here! "

That was to be expected. Ever since Hana saw Akari, she's been fawning over her. Hopeless love, if that was what you wanted to call it. And Yuu wasn't going to lie, it hurt. It wasn't like those two would ever get the actual chance to meet—from his knowledge, Akari wasn't an aura—and that meant Hana would be pinning for some time.

He tried not to think too much about it as the door open,

" Morning, Yuu! "

The tall woman greeted brightly as she peered at the younger male, giving him a glance over before cocking her head to the side,

" Fall again? "

Being clumsy was the excuse that Yuu came up to excuse the fact he was constantly tumbling over; that was always to blame on Hana's antics, and the other ghosts that decided to linger around. Thankfully, Hana was the only ghost that was human. The rest were animals, amongst other things. 

" Maybe. "

Came the huffed reply as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair, shooting Hana a glance before beginning to walk towards the back. He could hear Akari trailing after, beginning to talk about something. It passed over his head, as embarrassing as that thought was. As much as he loved his cousin, she rambled. A lot. 

" Yuu? Did you hear me? " 

The male blinked out of whatever thoughts he had conjured, his head turning to face her as he grabbed his arpon,

" Sorry, I didn't. "

He moved to pull the apron over his head, this time keeping an ear out for whatever she had said. 

" I'm selling granddad's place. I found a smaller house closer to town. It'll be a lot easier to maintain. "

At that, Yuu paused. She was selling granddad's house? Well...The place was a bit old, he supposed. The thought didn't sit right with him, but he shrugged it off. It was just a house, even if it had a ton of memories attached to it. He sighed lightly as he tied the apron in the back, Akari already having got hers on while speaking,

" Oh. Who are you selling it too? "

He moved to walk towards the front once again, mildly pleased to see that the other three had gotten here. At least that meant they'd have everyone here, and he could already spot Sara's car through the glass window. There was a quick exchange of 'good morning' and what not. Though, he was mainly listening for his cousin,

" A couple who's new to town. They're expecting too, so the house seems perfect for them. "

Hana, as usual, was now floating around Akari, a happy expression settled on his features as the woman spoke. If anything, he was rather sure she'd follow her all the way home. That thought left a strange feeling in his stomach. 

" Well, I hope they'll like the home then. I'm guessing you'll need help getting everything packed up? "

And there went the door, the bell overhead jingling as it opened. The familiar clicking of shoes, and a woman in a pair of black slacks with a blue shirt—it seemed a bit fancy, with fake rhinestones sewn into the hems—and haired tied into a messy bun,

" Morning, Sara. Large, as usual? "

Of course, even as a tea shop, that wasn't the only thing they sold. And Sara had come by enough times for everyone to now only know that she had a liking for the coffee, but enough for them to refer to one another on a first name basis. That was something he always enjoyed about working here.

Everyone seemed to know everyone. 

" Yeah, though hold back on the sugar. "

She smile warmly, a small nod as a greeting, before she wandered off to the back of the shop, sitting at the corner window seat. A place she had made her own out of habit.

" We'll talk later, "

Akari hummed as she disappeared into the back, Yuu already hearing a faint chatter arising between the group. That was fine. Though, given he had a few moments too himself, his mind began to wander. Selling the house? Really? That wasn't something he had ever expected her to do, but he supposed it was alright. 

It was probably too big for just Akari and her dog anyways. And it was just a house anyways.


	2. 02.

Work went by rather slowly. Not that Yuu ever minded that, given that was how everyday was spent. The day would drag along, a few customers rushing in and out, idle chats talking place between people. Though, the dark haired male was unable to shake that thought.

_" I'm selling granddad's house, "_

That single line kept revolving around in his head, but he shoved it to the back of his memory. He knew he had an attachment of sorts to that house—he guessed that was because it was the house he grew up in, and that it had been in the family for some time—but he also knew that it wasn't his decision.

It'd probably be a good thing for Akari, anyways.

So he had no reason to be upset. He sighed softly as he pulled the apron off, hanging it back onto the hook. Akari had left only a few hours ago, given he usually closed shop. They had discussed the situation during lunch break, and it seemed that several others would be coming over to help pack up, so that meant they would get through this rather quickly.

Though, she had said that the biggest issue would be the attic. A lot of his grandfather's things remained there, given that no one ever felt the urge to shuffle through the things up there. As far as they had been concerned, it wasn't anything of importance. Plus, Akari had mentioned that she would deal with it. Though, it seemed like she was finally getting around to it.

" Are you leaving? "

Yuu was pulled from his thoughts, turning his head to face Hana. He offered her a thin smile as he made his way to the janitor's closet—the ghost trailing after with her head cocked to the side, auburn hair falling over her shoulder with this—opening it and peering around,

" In a little, yeah. "

He knew that Hana couldn't leave here. He never knew why, and she was never seemed keen on sharing. So, he never questioned it. He was very aware of how disturbing it could be for a spirit to recall their pasts—more often than not, a spirit would cling to their final resting place, and sometimes that wasn't a good thing.

Yuu sighed as he moved to grab a ray and a bottle of cleaning spray, the door swinging shut as he moved away from it. After this, he went on with his usual routine. Wiping down the tables and counters, then sweep and mop the floors. Hana trailed after him, blabbering about anything and everything—that was something she did often, much like Akari—and once more, he simply let it flow.

Of course, Yuu guessed he felt a little bad for letting it just go over his head, but talking excessively wasn't something he was very well versed in. Not a strong suit, if he were honest. And more often than not, Hana would simply just talk about his cousin, or some weird squirrel she had been watching from the park across the street. 

It didn't take long for him to finish, the male fishing the keys from his pocket while giving a farewell to the woman. She simply smiled towards him before moving to settle in one of the seats, watching as Yuu wandered out. The male cast one last look towards the building after he locked the door, his brows furrowing gently. 

It wasn't too late, thankfully. Though, he knew that he didn't have much daylight left. 

He sighed lightly as he hurriedly shuffling to his car, giving an offhand wave towards Hana one left time before getting into his car. Though he hadn't noticed it, she had returned the wave. The ghost was now settled in one of the seats, simply staring out while watching as Yuu's car drove away.

Sometimes she wished it was that easy to leave. 

And it didn't take too long for him to arrive at Akari's house—or his grandfather's house, if he wanted to be exact—the male turning his car off. A small sigh left him as he got out of the car, raking a hand through his hair while shutting the car door. 

It seemed that everyone else had gotten here—he supposed that should've been expected given that everyone else got off before him—especially since the front door was left open and a few boxes were set out on the porch. He peered into the door, looking around. And as expected, he could already see several people shuffling in the kitchen,

" Hey. "

Yuu greeted with a small wave of his hand as he stepped inside. In return, he earned a handful of greetings. It seemed that mostly everything had already been packed—he was assuming that was due to the fact that Akari had been packing beforehand, and the fact that she didn't have a whole lot of things. 

" So, I guess this is almost everything? "

He questioned as he avoided Koki's path—he hadn't expected his brother to be in town this early, so he made sure to give a proper greeting afterwards—before walking into the kitchen. Mostly everything already seemed packed, and he had to admit, that was a relief.

He honestly hated moving and packing. It had always felt like way too much work, though he never did actively complain about this fact.

" Mhm. All that you guys really need to do is move the boxes out. " 

Well, that meant she was moving much sooner than he expected. He guessed that wasn't too much of a problem. 

" What about the attic? "

Yuu asked as he moved to grab one of the boxes, guessing that it would be better to help while he was there. She let out a small hum at that, casting the hallway a glance. 

" I haven't gotten to it just yet. But I checked it again, and a lot of it is just old paintings and some clothes. I can get rid of all that pretty easily. "

Akari chimed as she followed after Yuu, two boxes piled in her arms. Yuu had to peer around the cardboard every so foten to make sure he knew where he was going, given it was a bit hard to see. Then again, given that he was considerably short—mostly amongst his family, if anything—it didn't help him any.

This process carried on for Yuu could guess was two, maybe three hours. From his knowledge, and the fact that Kiyoshi had most of her stuff in the back of his car, the two were going to drive to her new house and leave them there. After that, Akari was coming back and spending the next couple days here, mostly to put everything together.

And at that, Yuu offered to go through the attic. Or well, he, Koki, and Isamu would move everything downstairs so they could all go through it while they were gone. 

So now, Yuu was sitting in the attic, breathing in the musty air—a few coughs escaping his throat as he entered—and shooing away whatever dust tried to cling to him. He sighed lightly, moving to peer through one of the boxes. Now that he thought about it, his grandfather never did let him up here.

Why, he never knew.

But he chose not to question it. That was many years ago, and he was probably only worried for his safety. This place didn't feel very stable anyways. He shuffling through the clothes in the box, about to simply scoot it to the side. But he stopped when he felt something solid brush against his fingers.

His brows furrowed, and the male began to move the clothes, this time in search of whatever had touched him. And there, at the bottom of the box, he found two books. Or well, journals. Leather-bound with a strange symbol etched onto the covers. He reached to grab them, settling back on the floor.

He grasped one of the books, fingers gently running down the cover, before moving to tug at the string that held it close. He then moved to turn the cover, peering towards the first page. And what he saw, written in dark ink, made his heart nearly drop into his stomach. 

_' Property of Huang Kaguya. '_

His father. That had been his father's name. Why where these journals up here, and why where they hidden? Something felt...off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's hope i stay on schedule


End file.
